


Homeless Oppai Loli's Aedventure.

by CommunistKanna



Category: Original Work
Genre: Come Inflation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lolicon, Magic, Oppai Loli, Other, Shotacon, Status System, Toddlercon, fantasyworld - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommunistKanna/pseuds/CommunistKanna
Summary: A fantasy world sounds like a place a lot of people would like to be in, reincarnated by the all-powerful truck Kun or be summoned into the world with no choice of your own and forced by the will of a shitty god. The fantasy world is like the real world with its own rules, gods, races, and many other things. But some people in this world are born with the status system which is something to help all races and sometimes monsters. to gain power or some races to evolve into stronger forms that give more power. some people are born poor with the system and live in slums where laws are not followed and no age limit was set. a 5-year-old girl who has J cup breasts, 3ft8, a bubble butt, Black hair, red eyes and has no clothes other than a wool cloak she stole. Her name is Jess and she is going to try to survive, adventure, and use this odd power that a few other people have in the slums.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	1. The Life of Rich, Poor and Jess's start of her adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever story I made and I hope you guys like it despite my average writing skills. also hope you like some kinks I might add into the story later.

Inside of a kingdom which had a very high population where people who had coin could live normally, buy goods and become adventurers if the right age or money. but under the village and kingdom were underground slums which were built by the king of this village to keep all the poor people away from the people who earned more coin and had better living. but in these slums, people had to farm low-quality crops that are made to grow underground or in caves. people had to use thrown out clothes and wool to make clothing which was so cheap that stale bread had more of a price and many other things made to survive year after year or day after day. For two decades the king had laws and rules made to keep things from going out of hand for the kingdom he ruled with hundreds of the population on the surface who expanded the walls, trade, and more things to make their life much easier. but the slums never had these laws or rules being made for them so it ended up young women or kids being impregnated to increase the population from 150 to 200 people who had to live in slightly less bad slums underground.

But now in the year, 13XX many many kingdoms have risen from other races and all kingdoms evolved, expanded their minds, and grow in population. this also means that farming has also gotten better, trade has gotten easier and adventurer's guilds became more common and now have jobs that give out coins of copper, silver, or gold which were a universal currency that many agreed to use as the ore's in dungeons and in special places respawn and rarely duplicate in some cases. but the Slums in the human kingdom had a population of over 2000 people and their growth was slow but they kept up through stealing books for education, supplies for slightly less shitty farms, and evolution making the age limit for who can have kids go down more and more. along with evolution for both the rich and the poor to have bigger assets for both men and women. this causes the slums to have women with oversize breasts for many ages and men to have massive cocks. this was much more common in the slums from the breeding but for the rich, it was very rare to even have this trait happen and it was something people desire but for the poor, it was nothing new. People who knew magic made schools tied to the kingdom to teach kids about the magic of the world, the origins of magic, and more. Many other schools were made to teach people along with noble kids who get better education which the rest were given lower-quality classes that still teach them things needed to survive in the world. The Slums now had poor broken-down schools which only 50 each can fit inside due to being made of broken wood and other stolen materials. they had a leader who made sure murder and other diseases never happen as they had a leader skill and magic to cure diseases.

But right now less to meet with a 5 girl named Jess who was one of many poor children born with Massive breasts and her only clothing was a wool cloak which did not hide the fact she had really big assets and a good-looking bubble butt. she was lucky to have an education for free, food given out for free, and water to clean that is stolen from the upper world or what her people called them. they had a way to go up to that part of the world and it was a smooth stone staircase that goes up to a secr5et entrance made to a hill miles away from the village. Jess was walking and people around her were slapping her bubble butt and squeezing her J cup breasts which became normal but her mind was ignoring the thing that bothers her and made her feel weird.

Jess felt minutes past from walking up the poor lited smooth slabs that were used as stairs and they had cracks that creaked every couple of steps. soon she goes through the secret entrance passed the guards who had bamboo spears and wore leather armor which was torn from the constant battles they had. soon Jess was outside and her eyes and body felt calm from the calming sight of the bright yellow sun, smooth grass, and the kingdom miles away in her vision. Jess began to see something in front of her for the first time and a screen appears which did not suppose her as she saw this screen a few times, but being underground made it hard to see.

Name: Jess  
Race: Human  
Age:5 years old  
Height:3ft8  
Job: None  
Class: None  
Level:1  
Str:2  
Dex:1  
Int:5  
Vit:2  
Cha:10  
Luck:1  
Hp:10/10  
Mp:10/10  
Skills: N/A  
Passives: N/A

Jess closes the window after slowly taking everything in that is happening around her that was all so new to her. Soon she stops and they began to walk down the hill and her adventure starts to explore the world that is new to her but not her people who stolen and used the world to grow their population and survive longer. No one knew this place existed but someone who has J cup breasts might be visited or not. Jess felt scared and a little nervous about this new world and kept slowly walking while enjoying her surrounding, the grass, and the tall wooden things she has never seen before. Jess was going to have to gain the courage to explore this new world which was scary from how big and lush it was too her but not to her people.


	2. Exploring the Outside World.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess our Mc explores the outside world slowly as to get used to an entirely new environment to her. what will happen to her next after leaving her home?

Jess kept slowly exploring on the tall green grass she only heard of in stories inside of the schools she went to in her underground home. She was not going to get used to seeing so many things living and animals that were not earth moles or sometimes R.O.U.S which scared her out of her only a bit of clothing. She was now a couple of feet away from her home and an unknown amount of time has and a feeling washes up to her mind and it was a mixed one. She ignores this feeling and continues to explore and does not know her J cup breasts would bounce and jiggle a lot with each soft and quiet step she made on the grass, Jess keeps walking around while checking what's around her with her eyes. her eyes saw beautiful plains full of animals she never saw before and they looked calm and not attacking her. There were flying creatures that chirp and flame feathery arms and all of so many more things to describe what a new world she got herself into. Soon enough she saw something big in the distance and began to slowly walk towards it with caution and had her hands into poorly made fists to try to protect herself like how the protectors in her home do it.

She got closer to it and her vision began to make out what it was and it looked smaller and soon the figure of a bug half her height but looks heavy appeared in front of her. it looked like a pillbug but Jess saw them before and tried to get closer to it not knowing it was feeding on a body of a large frog. She soon felt something head butt her in the stomach which sends her flying a couple of feet and made her scared out of her mind about what happened. Jess got up from the ground and see's the large bug charging at her by rolling quickly and began checking what that Hp was or whatever it's called. Hp 7/10 was how much was left and Jess despite being scared and losing some health just turns around, looks at the big bug and picks up a small sharp branch, and began trying to stab its shell with the sharp branch will what little strength she had. it worked and the branch was 4 inches deep into the soft folds of the hard shell which made the bug roll onto its back and it began to try flipping itself back up l like a turtle. Jess who was scared moments ago began laughing loudly while chuckling at the sight of this giant shell thingy who scared her before can't flip itself back over, She pulls out the sharp tree branch and began to poorly stab it over and over trying to kill it like how the guards do with the Earth moles that sometimes attack or dig holes for people to fall into. Soon after minutes of thrusting a sharp branch and getting tired, the monster died and Jess felt a little braver at what she did. Jess felt her stomach wound disappear and felt a tiny bit stronger also the bug's body disappeared and two items lay on the floor. She decides to check her status window thingy to see how strong she got.

Name: Jess  
Race: Human  
Age:5 years old  
Height:3ft8  
Job: None  
Class: None  
Level:2  
Str:3  
Dex:2  
Int:5  
Vit:3  
Cha:10  
Luck:2  
Hp:12/12  
Mp:10/10  
Skills: Appraisal Lv1  
Passives: N/A

Jess who had good reading skills did not know what this new skill could do and decide to use this Appraisal skill on the items she got which looked kind of gross and covered in odd-looking bug juices that were different from the blood she saw when meat was being cut from the earth moles and the R.O.U.S's. First was the large chunk of meat and the information told to her on another screen which popped up.

Name: Pillbug Meat  
Rank: F-  
Description: Bug Meat of a Pillbug race who are born bigger than their weaker brothers. this meat is only good to be used as dried meat or bait for monsters who are part of the bug family.

Jess smiles and her mouth drolls at the words dried meat which was an item that is rare in the underground as only 10 people know how to dry any kind of meat that they get from the two kinds of monsters who attack sometimes or meat from this outside world. she tires Appraising the small sharp thing and something odd happens and the info was not fully shown to her.

Name: Pillbug's Nail  
Rank:(Redacted)  
Description: Nail of (Redacted) very sharp and shaped like a Knife with no hilt. It's (redacted)can be used as a(redacted)and carving tool. it's the bone of the Pillbug and it's the(redacted)part which can be fired out as a(Missing word)as a(Redacted).

Jess annoyed that the second item did not reveal all of it and so began spamming the only skill she had on it until her head began to hurt at the 5th time using it. she stops and just throws away the icky bug meat and holds the medium size 2-inch pillbug nail in her small hand and began walking off to find something called berries to eat as she was hungry. she kept walking but now slower than normal as her stomach was hungry for food and water, Jess regrets not supplying herself with stuff and Ignores the fact of how dumb she was. She soon found blueberries and began to eat them from the bunch and after a few more bushes was now both full and hydrated from the juices of the berries. She got up and began walking down a soft stone and grassy road she founds and just wonders off randomly and meanwhile 3 bandits who were hiding in bushes. all of them had massive hard on's bulged out of their pants that had stains of pre-cum. they were watching the Little Loli and they had plans of using her body and using her body to please a very hung social guest back at the hideout but they have to wait for now.


	3. Bandits rapes Big titty Oppai and her savior comes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone here is another chapter of Homeless Oppai Loli's adventure. sorry for being gone for a bit as I just got my new computer a day ago and now I can type much better with a laptop that does not shit itself when steam opens.

Jess kept walking down the stone pathway with her naked body under the cloak for all to see if they see the wind lift it up showing her Massive J cup breasts, tiny nipples, and plump bubble butt which would make any man get hard from her alluring features that anyone would like to see. The Bandits who had massive hard on's jumped out and began pinning the confused and scared Jess to a standing flat rock and ties her arms up along with her legs to keep her from doing something stupid or kick their balls in. Her Pillbug nail was thrown away into the distance by one of the bandit's who was taking off their clothes and setting them on top of their Horse who looked pretty hard as well, soon all 6 bandits were a few feet away from Busty and thicc Loli who could not scream as their mouth was covered by cloth being shoved in their mouth. All the bandits sported hard on's from 8.5 inches long and the leader who looked like every other bandit had a hard-on of 13 inches in length and 2 inches in girth. The Bandit leader grabs her J cup breasts roughly which hurts Jess and began to grope the soft and plump mounds of breasts which felt good in his large hands, The other Bandits were jerking off watching their boss touch this 5-year-old child with J cup breasts. soon the Bandit leader Jess was moaning quietly the entire time as her breasts were being grouped roughly which hurts her but also made her aroused.

Soon the leader of the bandits began trying to force his pre-cum dripping cock into her mouth which did not open and he got mad, so he forced it open by pinching her now hard tiny nipples which made her scream and moan in pain which got muffled right away as a 13-inch long cock was down her throat making a really huge bulge in her small throat. Jess began making gagging noises and began feeling the Bandit leader thrusting hard and fast filling her throat with pre-cum which had no choice to be swollen into her flat belly. The Bandit leader lets out loud grunts and then tells his lackeys to fuck every hole she has and pleasure themselves. Soon her hands were jerking two 8.5 inch cocks by forcing Jess to move her hands, the last three bandits were fucking her holes as one of them was pounding her pussy roughly while the last two bandits began fucking her ass with both cocks inside. Jess had no mercy had her body as it all hurt from the rough pounding, fucking, and nipples being pulled along with her juicy and plump breasts and bubble butt. Minutes of fucking later all of them began groaning loudly began filling all her holes with lots of cum which bloated her stomach a good amount, after an hour of fucking and cumming, Jess was finally free from all the cumming and fucking which had her belly looked very large and all holes and mouth were dripping with cum. All Six Bandits were fully dressed and satisfied but the Horse was brought over and this Made Jess's eyes widen as a 24 inch long 3-inch wide cock was leaving a large trail of Horse pre-cum as it gets close to the girls pussy.

The Horse who was super horny without mercy shoves their massive cock full force inside of her Pussy which goes through the cervix and straight into her underdeveloped womb which was small. Jess screams loudly which caused a Bronze Plus(Lowest Rank), Adventurer, to hear something is wrong and so got armored up, got his Sword, and runs off to where the screaming was coming from. Jess felt her entire body move up and down quickly as the Horse began pounding her hard and fast with their entire Horse cock going in and out causing massive bulges each thrust they made which filled their pussy and womb with lots of horse pre-cum which leaked out a lot from the rough and hard fucking. Soon The Horse Neighs loudly and buckets load of Cum made her Belly looked like the size of two beachballs and soon the Horse stops cumming and their cock goes back into its sheath. Before the Bandits could use her more, One of them dropped on the ground dead with a small hole of a ball of fire flying through their neck, and next to an adventurer in padded leather armor and wielding a long sword looked angry. The Bandits being smart all ran away along with the Horse and the Bandit leader curses under their breath as they did not get the chance to turn the Oppai Loli into a Slave for sex and work then turned into the black market for a high coin amount. Jess was passed out and asleep from all the fucking and the adventurer who had a good heart drains Jess's belly, cleaned her up of all the cum from all holes, Dressed her in some poor quality clothing of both wool shorts and pants, Last was giving Jess her PillBug nail back after sharpening it for her just in case. He quickly got out an Ink pen and paper which was a rare thing to see as most people can afford it but being an adventurer he can. He draws very well a few lewd pictures of her with the face censored out and soon left Jess un-tied and on the ground, the stranger left with no word. 

Jess wakes up slowly an hour or so later groggy, having no memory of what happened, and felt something was off. She got up from the soft grass which calmed her down a bit and sees that clothes are under her cloak which made her happy. unknown to her the wool shirt did not fit very well and her J cup breasts could not hide nor her tiny nipples. but that did not matter as Jess somehow had clothes that kept her warm as the sun was down a bit and it was now noon outside. Jess grabs her Sharper-looking Pillbug Nail and walks off too to the forest to make a small camp and get a good nap with the feeling of her body feeling very good slowly fading away.


	4. Traveling some more and Visiting the Village of Valor and exploring it(Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, our Busty Loli named Jess wakes up, has some food before going out to explore a bit more, and finds a Village which she enters and finds out what happens next in this chapter.

Jess wakes up inside her wooden tent and grass bed with a loud and cute yawn, she was happy that she slept longer than 3 hours and has slept for an entire day and so the sun was shining a bit in the morning. she goes over to a large pond near her makeshift campsite and began cleaning her naked body and people hidden in the trees or walking by could see her J cup breasts and good-looking bubble butt which is covered by clean drinking and cleaning water. She dries off with the cold wing and a good sunbath on a cleaned flat rock which was another sexy sight to behold to anyone walking by. soon she got dressed back into her clothing and wool cloak which was also cleaned then dried off on a hot sun rock. Jess grabs the 3-inch rod that was part of the triangle-shaped Nail from that pillbug she killed a day ago into her hands and then walks out of the forest with no trouble and down the smooth stone and rock road. each step felt hard for her feet as even using torn fur from whatever got caught in thorned berry bushes to make shoes or tried to did not help the feeling of stepping on small pointy stones made it worse.

Soon after many minutes of painful walking and munching on blueberries, She found a really large village that looked so different from how her home looked and began running full speed with her breasts jiggling up and down like jello the whole time. two guards in poor quality Iron armor wielding shorts swords saw a beautiful sight of a short stack girl with J cup breasts running full speed with a dust cloud towards the village of 850 people. Jess stops Minutes later of running and stops in front of two guards who were professionals who did not get hard on's(Yet) and they looked down at Jess and one of them began to speak.

Male Guard #1:Hault traveler! why are you here to visit the village of Valor at this time of the day?

Male Guard #2:Yea you child(In mind not really: Big titty slut of a "child")why are you out here alone? also why do you want to come inside stranger?

Male Guard #1 smacks Male Guard #2 over the head after noticing the mumbles being made cause the second guard is not very smart but strong. Both of them let Jess in who thanks both of them and walk inside as guard #1 smacks guard #2 again over the head with a well-placed slap. as Jess walks inside she began to walk down the massive stone road in awe she saw no broken-down buildings, people in cancer clothing and so much more flooding her young mind. all of this was so new to her and it made her make a dummy smile like people in more expensive clothing walk by, kids ignore him to keep playing in the street, and a group of adventurer's walking inside of a guild to complete a quest or job, and people making a profit in the marker. Jess explores it all and even had 5 copper coins which were all she had and Jess ate something called a smoked ham sandwich and was in heaven with each bite and felt full after all of it was gone. Jess as she walks had some eyes on her as older Men eyed her tits, Old people and people older than her by a few years stared a bit before going on with their day. Jess soon keeps walking and sees a massive building that looked ran down and without warning walks inside without knowing it was one of the 3 masters of a missing art of Using Nail weapons was inside.


	5. New Chapter will be delayed.

Hello everyone I know you must be wondering where is the next chapter of Homeless Oppai Loli goes on an adventure. I was busy with Irl stuff and today is my mother's birthday so I am not gonna wright a chapter today and tomorrow is gonna be a Side chapter as of a break from the main story for a bit. I wish you all a good day and put suggestions into the comments on what the next chapter should have.


	6. Shopkeeper Oppai Loli(Side Chapter 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello here is the side chapter I have been working on. sorry for it taking so long as the original got deleted by this site so had to re-make it into a chapter that took longer than normal. so this is the side chapter on the C- rank adventurer named Mochi who is 10 years old, has G cup breasts, height 4ft5, Black curly hair, brown skin, has blue eyes, and wears clothing that covers her entire body but her Massive breasts and bubble butt can be visibly seen as she wears no underwear.

A Shop keeper in the town of Valor was finishing up selling goods today and outside were people selling goods in the middle-class market stalls, kids playing outside in mid-quality clothing and some had the rare traits that people really want, adventurers buying up supplies to do more quests and making sure the Monster population does not go out of hand or well kill so many off that they had to **Ugh** help the monsters population by throwing away food and low-quality supplies into were they live and hope they breed like rabbits so more of em could be made. A couple of minutes later the shop began closing, and in the back of the store/home of Mochi, she was taking a nice hot shower, and her young and hot body was being touched by her own hands. Her Massive Breasts had hot warm water falling down on them, her good-looking legs were being cleaned with soap by two small hands, Mochi finished her shower and began drying her body while walking towards her room as her ass shakes as she walks. after drying off she puts on some normal clothing, got her iron whip, and puts on a large backpack full of supplies. Today she a C- an adventurer who has no magic but a status system like everyone else is going to go out on another quest to pay the bills for this Shop/House.

Mochi walks out of the shop, and it was still sunny outside, and so people were still out doing their thing and some being perverts who would soon regret trying to grab her and they got a punch to the face which ended them flying into a box or a couple of barrels. Mochi walks inside of the massive guild full of people sitting down talking, eating food, or planning on quests as the first floor is a mixture of a meet & eat registration desk and has a quest bord at two sides of the massive first floor of a room made of wood. Mochi began to look at the quest board while a couple of adventurers began to stare at her bubble butt but none tried to mess with someone who has a whip made of iron. Soon Mochi walks over to the reception desk and asks them to do this C+ Quest to deal with a Hob Goblin leader and Goblins who had domesticated Horned Wolfs as hunting dogs or at least trying to form what reports from scouts and other guild members say.

Mochi: I Would Like to deal with this problem that has gotten people worried. I think someone with a rank as me can handle it

Mochi said in a calm voice while ignoring the few people chuckling and laughing quietly at the Magicless person gonna take a quest by herself. 3 people who are two D+ and 1 D- a rank adventurer's who is a balanced Party of a Soldier(Male), Healer(Female), and a Rouge(Male). their fourth member a D+ Rank Female mage was busy watching her party doing something stupid while drinking some diluted beer and chili cheese fries. Soon the Male Soldier who wore padded leather armor had an Iron long sword enhanced with Critical HitLv1 by a blacksmith and had a generic look came up to Mochi with a smirk on their face. 

Generic Name(Soldier): Well well well some weak Baby is gonna try to take on a Quest?Your only a shopkeeper doesn't make me Laugh. How about we go out back and fight. Unless you're a coward.

More people began to chuckle while others know how strong Mochi is as her skills and weapon with the combination of a shopkeeper Class can become a problem for multiple people or 1 person in a fight. Mochi accepts the match and soon the Generic Name Adventurer. Soon they were in a massive field in the back of the guild as this place is used for training, Duels, and seeing if people are strong enough to join the guild if they have no money. The Female Mage, Female Healer and Male Rogue were sitting on the bleachers, and a couple of people which adds up to being a crowd sit here as well to watch Mochi lose while others who sat down we're gonna hope Mochi beat his ass. silently bets of coins were being made and the Generic Name Soldier class adventurer holds their Mid quality, D- Rank Iron sword with an enchantment on it looks down at Mochi who had a C+ Rank Iron whip that looks sharp. both of them got ready and!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys you just got clif hanggered by today's first Side chapter. hope you guys wait to see who would Win in this duel? is it Mochi the shopkeeper or is it Generic Name Adventurer #35?


	7. Shopkeeper Oppai Loli(Side Chapter 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle between the C+ Rank Shopkeeper Mochi and D- Generic name Guild Mate(Michel Rose) are now going to duel to see who is the strongest. also in this chapter will have some lewd stuff go on so don't worry about seeing some tits bouncing or seeing a hard cock or two.

Soon a male announcer who was an Elf Boy who was also the guild receptionist and despite looking very feminine and people trying to date someone who looks pretty hot. She was a He cause He had a massive 16 inches long 1.6 inches wide soft cock between his legs which was hanging out in the open all the time with no objections from people as it was a trait people want so he could have a smug look when people find out. but none of that matters as him being someone who has the Appraiser class he can check out people's stats, can cast debuffs, and do shield magic as it's a class to protect people and weaken them if needed.

Hung Male Elf: Alright Since both the Loli with Massive tits Mochi and Mike Rose and that sounds like a lovely name(He said while giggling when Mike yells in an exaggerated to not say his last name). Now I will show you each other's stats, skills, and weapons to each other vial Appraisal skill not many have that does not involve [Appraisal stones].

His eyes glowed white and the Elf shows Mike Rose the stats of Mochi and his cock began to get rock hard from seeing the boob size of Mochi and he began checking her actually stats this time which was in the form of a visible blue screen which had the info anyone needed to see about an ally, monster or plant.

Name: Mochi Fujiwara  
Level:20  
Guild Rank: C+  
Class: Shopkeeper  
Race:(Redacted can't show)  
Breast Size: G Cup  
Strength:75  
Dextarity:30  
Intelligence:25  
Vitality:50  
Charisma:30  
Luck:20  
Health:865/865  
Mana:0/0  
Skills: LampOilLv5, Rope of BindingLv4, SprintLv4  
Passives:MathmaticsLv7, Caculation:Lv6, Whip Masteryv5  
Weapon Name: Iron Whip  
Weapon Rank: C+  
Weapon Enhancement: N/A

Mike rose Chuckled at how someone with only strength on their side is gonna fight someone Like him. he is gonna try humiliating her by cutting her clothes apart and that will show Mochi to not mess with someone stronger than her. He ignores the fact her Race was now showing and goes into a stance with his Enhanced Iron long sword with Critical Hit level 1 on it. Mochi Meanwhile was ignoring some of the Men staring at her slightly jiggling bubble but and massive non-sagging mounds. In the background, someone was selling lewd pictures of a Naked girl with a Censored out face and name that starts with a J. Mochi finally see's a Status screen of her Opponent and was a little impressed for someone who was being very cocky and being very rude to her.

Name: Mike Rose  
Level:16  
Guild Rank:D-  
Race: Human  
Strength:45  
Dextarity:30  
Intelegence:25  
Vaitality:18  
Charisma:15  
Luck:35  
Health:550/550  
Mana:350/350  
Skills: Rapid SlashesLv4, AttackStanceLv2, DefenseStanceLv2, Team attackLv1, HeavySlashLv3, DashLv3,MendLv1  
Passives: SwordMasteryLv3, Tirdness RestistanceLv2  
Weapon Name: Iron Long Sword  
Weapon Rank:D-  
Enchantment: Critical HitLv1(5% change for skill or attack to double in damage and every 4 Luck adds another 1% chance to this skill) 

Armor set name: Padded Leather armor set  
Armor Set quality: D+

Soon both windows closed up as soon as both Mike Rose and Mochi Fujiwara saw everything that is needed to make a plan. Soon the announcer/Male Guild receptionist began counting down and soon he yells out(GO!) and quickly goes to the wooden bleachers to sit down and watch the fight. Mochi pulls out her Iron Whip and began moving around at different angles while swinging her whip towards Mike Rose who quickly goes into Attack Stance which increases his strength by 1.40x(63), Dexterity by 1.50(45)x but decrease his defense by 1.40x which was a trade-off for said stance. Mike Rose quickly slashed the first Chain Strike with his Iron Sword by moving backward 6 meters and then used A regular Sword Slash to knock the end of it away and then the skill rapid sword slashes were used. Imagine a dozen quick but weak strikes being made in 3 seconds for a small amount of mana being made and that attack knocks away any Iron Whip attacks being made which Mochi was a little shocked that it did not work and then shock turns to a smile as she realizes her attacks did small bits of damage as they got reflected. Mochi thinks this might be the un common stance ability that gives the user a Buff while a constant de buff as long the stand is active. it was information she got from this battle and random people talking about in the streets, in her shop sometimes, and mostly inside of Guilds hall.

Mochi not being very smart by talking inside of her mind felt her Wool Shirt be cut up into bits which lets her Black Bra be visible to be seen and take a good amount of damage. Mike Rose noticed Rose has stopped talking and decide to run at her and quickly used his Dash skill which gives him a large burst of speed at the cost of some Mana being used with the combination of the Rapid Slashes Skill being used which made a good skill to deal multiple hits while being hard to hit by lower rank enemies who can't handle speed which matched with a level 20 Rogue with basic equipment. People around the bleachers saw this and their eyes widen from seeing some massive mounds jiggle out and a couple began to try secretly jerk off their average size cocks(7 inches long 1.2 inches wide fully hard)as they watch the heating up battle happen in front of them. Mochi quickly used sprint which doubled her Dexterity and she had enough time to do a flying Kick to Mike who had little time to block the attack with his iron sword and this caused him to be sent flying a couple of feet backward and a chunk of damage was made as to the impact of it and the sprint skill which slowly drains stamina over time made it more powerful than before. Mochi quickly pulls out an ordinary Lantern that had a Large Low-quality Fire Gem in it along with a gadget that sprays Oil about 20 feet in front of her.

Mike Rose: I have to admit you pretty good with all that Strength and Sprint skill combination that you have. Oh, a Lantern what are you gonna do? Make the Place bright up a bit?

Mike Rose said Taunting her and making a spitting noise with his tongue and eye to try to anger Mochi Fujiwara who did not fall for the taunt but smiles as the Lamp glows brightly. A couple of people who wanted to see the fight more than seeing tits were beginning to get giddy as they knew what Move Mochi was gonna use. Soon a large Wave of flame Magic began flying towards Mike Rose who was 10 feet away from Mochi as the Oil sprays out and the Fire Gem activated at the same time. Mike Rose was still taunting Like an Idiot was send flying 20 feet into a Stonewall as the Lamp Oil skill had high damage and knockback if it hits. but if Mike was smart he would know it takes some time to activate and it was an attack that starts out slow but quickly catches up. Mike Rose began to feel angry that his armor was burned to a crisp, his weapon damaged and now he was naked and had slight burn wounds on his arms and face. Mochi thought she won and she was gonna do a Victory pose but something flew past her and sliced all of her clothes off leaving her Naked. She takes out a status stone and checks Mike Rose and her eyes widen at how fast and powerful that was.

Name: Mike Rose  
Level:16  
Guild Rank:D-  
Status effect: Berserk(Low level) + Attack Stance  
Class: Soldier  
Race: Human  
Strength:45(63 x 1.5 = 94.5)  
Dextarity:30(45 + 1.5 + 67.5)  
Intelegence:25  
Vaitality:18(12 temporarily)  
Charisma:15  
Luck:35  
Health290/450  
Mana:230/350  
Skills: Rapid SlashesLv4, AttackStanceLv2, DefenseStanceLv2, Team attackLv1, HeavySlashLv3, DashLv3,MendLv1  
Passives: SwordMasteryLv3, Tirdness RestistanceLv2

Mochi Saw her Health Drop quickly and she had to Use her Sprint skill and Iron Whip to constantly dodge backward parry attacks but that began to start to wear her down as Sprint skill was a worse version of Dash people said as Dash uses little Mana while Sprint drains the User's Stamina over time. And since she is trying to not get hit or hurt with the large slash marks visible on her body. This was not going well for her at all , and most perverts and people were enjoying the naked bodies which had Breasts bouncing and trails of pre-cum made in the ring as they fight. AZnd the fight was getting intense. Mike Rose was attacking widely and their Sword Mastery skill was not working as it requires the user to be in a state to know how to use the sword and right now it was being used widely like a monster. His teammates which were two males and a female could not do anything but watch as their team ate get pissed off in a berserker state. Mochi Fujiwara had enough time to grab the Iron blade with her hand which created a very large bleeding cut and quickly headbutts Mike Rose who was stunned for just enough time for the rope of holding skill to wrap around his body to keep him still. Mochi with little Stamina Left dashed backward and stops using the Sprint skill after 10 Minutes have passed. 

Mochi smiles brightly as the slashes all around her body were slowly dripping blood on the floor and she takes out the Lantern with her Right hand which was the one not bleeding but her Left hand. She smiles and then yells out

Mochi Fujiwara: Lamp Oil x2!

Suddenly two very large waves of Flames with a range of 20 feet flew at Mike Rose who was struggling like a rabid dog to get out of the Magic rope was now damaged heavily and down to very Low heath(about 180/450). Mike was no longer going berserker as they see a small but powerful bomb being thrown towards his feet and Mochi smirks as they began chugging a Potion they had kept in a Bag of holding that was hiding inside of the mass of hair she had which was long but was multiple Layers of thick but smooth hair.

Mochi Fujiwara(Slowly healing): Bombs you want it? (She said with a Smirk)

Mike Rose(Afraid): N-no please stop I am sorry for ruining your clothes! let me go have Mercy! (He yells while crying and some people were laughing at him while others cheer loudly for this duel to end)

Mochi: Sorry my friend you have no Silver coins. Come back when you're a little MMMMM! Smarter.

Mochi's small bomb explodes which sends him flying towards his guildmates who caught him and the Female Priest began to quickly use multiple (Level 5) Healing spells on him which began restoring his health and burn wounds on the knocked out cold Mike Rose who was still gonna be a cocky jackass but less of it maybe. Mochi Fujiwara walks away with people watching her Massive breasts Bounce up and down a lot since no bra contained em. Mochi checks her health was now halfway full(450/865) And she takes in the loud cheers as she walks inside of the guild from the back, got some spare clothes from a pile of em on a barrel, takes the guild quest, and walks out as people began to go back to do their own things. the Rouge(Male D-), mage(Female D+). Healer(Female D-) and Soldier Mike(Male D-) left soon after and they were collecting bets as they leave as some people lost them and the entire party got a good chunk of Silver Coins today. Mochi goes back home and was having a Nice warm bath un stairs in her room as a victory reward for winning a Duel that challenged her for once in her life.


	8. Hey guys another update and questions.

Hey, I am back, and sorry for not making another chapter as right now I am not sure what to do for the main story. if anyone can come up with an idea or something to add in said chapter. then I might add that kink or thing that can be added to said chapter idea.


End file.
